


From one Brother to Another

by ElissaSeviev



Series: There's no place like home [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bromance, Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaSeviev/pseuds/ElissaSeviev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course, you've always been my everything. You're my best friend, you're my brother, you're my parabatai. Of course, I will be there for you whatever happens. Whoever you love, whatever you do. Don't you remember ? I promised you."<br/>Set during City of Glass, when Jace goes after Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From one Brother to Another

 

 

_Breathe it in,_

_Let the fear consume you then force it out_

_Remember that it's not true, the higher you climb the further you fall_

_But don't be ashamed of wanting it all_

_'Cause the view from the top is beautiful but fleeting_

_The world seems to stop but looks can be deceiving_

_So pick a place, pretend it's home._

_Take control, be strong in your convictions_

_Embrace the pain, a dangerous addiction_

_Once you make a choice there's no turning back,_

_Trust only yourself when you're under attack._

_I'm a secret, I'm a lie, I'm the weekness I despise_

_I am selfish, I am brave, I'll prove to you that I am not afraid._

  
_  
_**Pretend it's home - Beth Cowley.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**  
** From one Brother to Another.

**  
**Before Alec, Jace Wayland, well, Jace Lightwood actually now, had never trusted anyone besides his father. And even him, he wasn't so sure.

But Alexander was different. He was eleven, maybe twelve and had clear blue eyes that were magnetizing. He had dark hair, and that calm serenity of his face that could reassure anyone just by looking at him. Yes, Alexander Lightwood was definitely different, and, somehow, he was Jace's brother. 

He became even more special that one day they took the vow, just like Ruth did to Naomi in the Bible - and this bond was amplified. 

Things had been tough, though. That was just life, anybody would tell you, but not everybody had someone to lean on that way - someone that always was with oneself, that never, ever let them down. 

Jace had Alec.

Alec had Jace.

it was a normal, plain fact. An evidence, just like stars in the sky at night, the Earth turning on itself or Isabelle making some more bad cooking. 

And just like stars, Alec always was there, no matter if Jace could see him or not.

Stars shine in the sky at night, the Earth turns on itself in 24 hours or so, Isabelle doesn't know how to cook, Alec has Jace and Jace has Alec. 

Except, Jace kind of let him down on this one. But Alec would understand. He would understand why Jace ran to Clary, and then left them all behind to find his father - well, he so-told father -, he would get why he didn't say goodbye nor ask him to come, he would understand it, Jace was sure of it. Of course, Alec would be mad and stressed, but it was what their life was about : live like there's no tomorrow, because it well might be your last day today. They were used to thinking that they could die anytime. 

Jace wasn't really planning on dying, but well, better safe than sorry. So he had left notes, to everyone really - from Robert and Maryse to Clary, including his siblings - except Simon (because, let's be honnest, he might like the guy he was not going to get into a bromance with him still). And as he was riding towards Valentine, he thought about what he left in Alec's bedroom, sliding it by the gap between his door and the floor at the house they were living in for the moment.

It took him some time to know what he wanted to say, what to write and how to write it. He wasn't the sentimental kind (when was the last time he told Alec he loved him ? Had he ever ?) but there were moments like that when you had to take your courage in both hands. 

They had had better times, like when they would make fun of Izzy and let her make that awful thing she called "soup", just to go buy chinese the second she was finished, or when they trained with wooden arms, and that one time they ended up in the river (that's a long story). Jace always thought that Alec's crush would pass, and indeed, it did. Anyway that didn't change anything about them. Jace didn't have a home when he met the Lightwoods, but now he had and it felt terrible leaving it, maybe for good. 

So he left a brief, short note.

A few words fastly writtened, with his beautiful handwriting and dark ink. 

 

_Alec,_

_Stop being mad right now. (Yes I know you're mad, I'm trying to develop my psychic abilities.)_

_I know I've gone solo and I know you hate it. But don't worry._

_You'll be fine, we'll both be fine and I need you to help Clary and the others with the Clave instead of raging about me. I'm not giving up on you, nor am I letting you down._

_Of course, you've always been my everything. You're my best friend, you're my brother, you're my parabatai. Of course, I will be there for you whatever happens. Whoever you love, whatever you do. Don't you remember ? I promised you._

_But don't get over your head !_

_See you soon brother._

_Jace._

Yes, Alexander was different. Eleven, maybe twelve, magnetizing clear blue eyes and a serenity that could calm anyone down on his face. 

He had a sure, strong voice as he said :  _"Where you go, I will go, where you lodge, I will lodge"_  and Jace couldn't help but thinking his best words were those he said that same day :  _"Where you die, I will die."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! So this is the second work of the series, and I'm hoping you enjoyed it (and if you did, I strongly advise you to read the others ! Thaaank you !), but anyway I love feedbacks and constructive critics are always welcome. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm french and I wouldn't mind at all if you'd tell me where you saw some. That is really not my best work since I think I don't capture Jace as well as Isabelle or Simon, but I'm hoping I'll get to improve with your feedbacks ! The vow of this end was used by Cassandra Clare and it's a beautiful piece of the Bible, "Ruth's Vow to Naomi". :) Thank you for reading !


End file.
